smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Joseph's Coat (song)
"It was red and yellow and green and brown and scarlet and black and ochre and peach and ruby and olive and violet and fawn and lilac and gold and chocolate and mauve and cream and crimson and silver and rose and azure and lemon and russet and gray and purple and white and pink and orange and blue." "Joseph's Coat" is a song composed by Andrew Lloyd Webber for the musical Joseph And The Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories It is played as a background song for the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story "The Smurf Of Many Colors" during a montage of scenes where the Smurf Theater Players are preparing themselves for the play to start. Lyrics Papa Smurf/Jacob: Joseph's mother, she was quite my favorite wife I never really loved another all my life And Joseph was my joy because He reminded me of her Smurfette/Leah: Through young Joseph, Jacob smurfed his youth again Loved him, praised him, smurfed him all he could, but then It made the rest smurf second best And even if they were... Joseph's Brothers: Being smurfed we're also-rans Does not make us Joseph fans Smurfette/Leah: But where they had really missed the boat is... Joseph's Brothers: We're great Smurfs, but no-one seems to notice Smurfette/Leah: Joseph's charm and winning smile Failed to smurf them in the aisle And his father couldn't smurf the danger He could not imagine any danger He just smurfed in Joseph all his dreams come true Jacob wanted to smurf the world he loved his son To make it clear that Joseph was the special one So Jacob smurfed his son a coat A multi-colored coat to wear Papa Smurf/Jacob: Joseph's coat was elegant, the cut was fine Joseph's Brothers: The smurfful style was the ultimate in good design And this is why it smurfed the eye A king would stop and stare Smurfette/Leah: And when Joseph tried it on He knew his sheepskin days were gone Entire Cast: Such a smurfy coat of many colors How he loved his coat of many colors Smurfette/Leah: In a class above the rest It even smurfed well with his vest Such a smurfy coat of many colors How he loved his coat of many colors It was red and yellow and green and brown and blue Joseph's brothers weren't too pleased with what they saw Joseph's Brothers: We had never liked him all that much before And now this coat has smurfed our goat We feel life is unfair Entire Cast: And when Joseph smurfed the scene His brothers smurfed a shade of green His astounding clothing smurfed the biscuit Joseph's Brothers: Quite the smoothest Smurf in all the district Empath/Joseph: I look handsome, I look smart I am a walking work of art Such a dazzling coat of many colors How I love my coat of many colors Entire Cast: It was red and yellow and green and brown And scarlet and black and ocher and peach And ruby and olive and violet and fawn... Empath/Joseph: I look handsome, I look smart I am a walking work of art Such a dazzling coat of many colors How I love my coat of many colors Entire Cast: It was red and yellow and green and brown And scarlet and black and ocher and peach And ruby and olive and violet and fawn And lilac and gold and chocolate and mauve And cream and crimson and silver and rose And azure and lemon and russet and grey And purple and white and pink and orange And blue Category:Songs Category:Licensed songs Category:Songs from musicals Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf songs Category:Open to Community Category:Papa Smurf's songs Category:Smurfette's songs Category:Empath Smurf's songs